The Sister Order
The Sister's Order not to be confused with Sister's Covenant is the successor group of The Sister's Covenant. It is made by a user named Valindra, who is Alovia's pass-guessed alt. Just like the latter, it is meant to fight against sexism and homophobia, but has a "hospice care." Also the main antagonist of TNO. Why it sucks Overall * As with its predecessor group, the Order is a feminist, blasphemous and hypocritical group that brainwashes innocent people into doing bad, sometimes by viewing Valindra as god-like and performing unauthorized surgeries on other players. * As with The Covenant, The Order has been prone to raids by trollers and exploiters. * Just like the predecessor, the concept is very idiotic. * They have a YouTube channel, THAT IS EVEN WORSE. * They are also heterophobic, as they are against straight men. To make matters worse, they even said "F*ck straight white men" and "Kill STRAIGHT and WHITE men". The Group Valindra, known as Alovia before the latter's deletion, acts very cringey and bad. Some examples include trying to bypass the Roblox chat filter and with terrible RPs such as "-prays-" to show non-church members how to be "friendly." To add insult to the injury, he actually ban-evaded. * The Order has gotten up to 3k+ members. Mostly trollers. * The fanbase is harsh, blind, and brainwashed all at once, viewing each criticism as an insult sent by a "homophobe" and thinking that attacking other races and religions is "good." If you try to criticize the group, be prepared for the harsh threats and counters that you will receive. They will call you a homophobe, even if you support LGBT+. * *It does not help that they are heavily reliant on wearing Woman 3.0. If you wear anything other than that package, then it is possible that you will get discriminated; you can even get called "fat" for wearing any form of 1.0. * *The fanbase is back at it again with cruel autism jokes. * *The problem is that the majority of the group is not aware of The Order being the successor group of The Covenant. This resulted in them believing that the group "loves" religions and that the critics are homophobes, especially after TypicalModders exploited the game and calling them an ODer cult. * *Even if you try to convince them to leave the group via messaging, the person you are messaging would try to deny about the group and Valindra's flaws or say the group is a joke, even if you tell them to look it up or repeating the evidence. * *To make matters worse, that person would try to post it on the group wall that they are being "harassed" by you. You would get pbanned if Valindra sees the complaint. * *Whenever TSO gets called out, the members usually tend to claim that they do not do anything inappropriate when it is obvious they do thanks to evidence. * There is evidence and proof that the group acts cult-like. * Tiffany_Lux, the co-founder of TSC that got deleted, had returned in a new account on January 2019. * The admins are known to ban-evade. A popular example is when forrk was banned for a few days, and made another account with her rank. * The "REJECTED BY THE CHURCH" rank is bad, having not only trollers and exploiters in it, but also innocent players. It seems like Valindra is hypocritical and acts like he is superior. * The weirdest and most outrageous part is that they CREATED THEIR OWN GAY RELIGION, even though they attacked many LGBT+ critics by calling them "homophobes". * The group acts racist, especially when Valindra dresses up as what appeared to be an Islamic terrorist with a gun. It does not help that Valindra and some of the group members started offending Islam by saying “praying to Gayallah” and/or "reading the Queeran". * The group is notorious for bypassing the filter with boob shadings. * Speaking of the religious toleration and gay religion, the group had a Satanic group in their allies tab, even though all religions try to stop the embodiment of evil and Satan. * Outside of Roblox, Valindra has his own YouTube Channel, where he had previously uploaded an offensive video of the Birth of Jesus. The video is biblically inaccurate, claims that Jesus is gay, makes sexual remarks and references, features a scene of TSO members swimming in their bypassed boob shadings, and the thumbnail is offensive and has nothing to do with Christianity. Much like the Satanic room, the video is offensive to Christians, as they are portrayed as prostitutes. * The group will also try to delete the evidence, for example in their shirt from their group store, Somebody posted a comment about the group stealing Tsunami sushi's script until they disabled the comments section in their shirt. * the group is also rumored for covering up suicide * Valindra was also criticized for stealing assets from sch1z on twitter The Game * The original map felt big, although not as maze-like as The Covenant's map. * Prior to late December 2018, one of the game's thumbnails depicted a woman's face getting degloved by Valindra and another nurse! * *Thankfully, it was (speculated to be) deleted later on and replaced with a usual "Gayness Prevails" picture of Valindra and Jesus. One of the other thumbnails has nothing to do with the religious/LGBT topic; it just shows Valindra lying in a sexual pose while holding a gun. * The original map looks very out of place, with a WWI European Trench landscape and an out-of-place castle. * The group also does executions, as seen with the guillotine and lava. * The game is back again with stealing Tsunami Sushi's food script. * The admins would publicly jail and execute people who had the rank, “Deceased,” and accuse them of a crime that they did not do, which is witch hunting and harassment. * Like the previous game, there is a Satanic ritual room. * The group also reused the same map from the Covenant, until around March-April 2019. * A new map was added, "The Asylum". It's a place where they take people and "heal" them. At night they are locked in rooms. There is also a strange creature that appears at the asylum and night time, it's a flying head with tentacles under it. Many players have been killed by this creature, that is said that it can teleport and go through walls. This belongs in a myth game, not in a game that claims to support religions and LGBT! * In the new church game when you reset, it has a blood animation. * All of the thumbnails are stupid and weird in some way. * As 'Gaymoria Peak Church Asylum,' it is incredibly laggy and can freeze the game client because of how detailed the game looks. Even playing the game at the lowest graphics can crash your game. It makes The Covenant's map safer to play on mobile. * *Not to mention that 'Gaymoria' sounds like a ripoff of 'Amoria,' a town from the Korean MMO game MapleStory. * *Similar to condo games, there are also references to drugs. * *There is a gondola ride in the game, but it is very glitchy. * *The game is also full of disturbing things that can only be seen after your character blacks out a few times, such as blood on the walls and dead bodies all over the map. The screen also gets darker in red; it also gets worse over time * *They also practice cannibalism. Sometimes they will hit you with a tool that will paralyze you and cut you into pieces and eat you. * *The Asylum looks like a prison. People are put into small cells in the middle of the night. There is also a creature in there that is controlled by the staff that can sometimes kill you. Redeeming Qualities # The original map was smaller and easier to navigate through than The Covenant's map. # As 'Gaymoria Peak Church Asylum,' the map looks very beautiful and well-made, although (most likely) stolen and edited. # There is nothing seen in the group store, yet. # The "REJECTED BY THE CHURCH" rank has been replaced with "Deceased," being less offensive, but that is not saying much # Even after all they've done, they're still better than The Covenant. # This may just well be a horror project by an ambitious person, but taken too far. # On June 26 2019, The Sister's Order was put on lockdown while they were celebrating their group getting !0k members for an unspecified reason. Source https://abysmalrobloxgames.miraheze.org/wiki/The_Sister%27s_Order Category:Antagonists